eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
A timeline with the purpose of documenting the history of Valmasia from its creation to the current era. The timeline is written in the perspective of what information would be available to the public. Consider it largely incomplete at the moment. 0AC :: The Mythical Era (Dawn of Eternia) 0AC The world of Eternia is formed, including the First Born, the original humans created by Kraus and born in adult form. They are able to read and write in the common tongue and naturally seek to build homes. The Three-Hundred Angels that Kraus brought with him distraught to find that he is missing. Many believe that the process of creating Eternia destroyed him completely while others retain hope. This creates a divide within the Angels as they debate what course of action to take in this new, foreign world. 0-10AC The organization known as The Divine Council is formed by the Angels to reign as the presiding government over Eternia, and to establish a heirarchy amongst the divines. 10-30AC Humans begin to exhibit properties of chaos and bloodlust observed in the Akuma of Atmos. Much to the Angels' surprise, instead of cooperating with one another, the humans waged wars and murdered eachother for personal gain. At the time, the Angels were ignorant of humanity's spiritual flexibility - unlike Angels, humans are able to redeem themselves of their crimes and escape Depravity. Angels are spiritually incapable of redeeming themselves, and become Fallen Angels ''forever. Having no desire for the humans to become "fallen", the Divine Council orders the humans of Eternia to cease violence or risk potential punishment from the Angels. 31AC The words of the Divine Council have no effect on the humans, and they continue slaughtering and warring amongst one another. The Council assembles for the '''23rd Congress' of 31AC. After much debate, it is decided amongst the Angels that the humans needed to be heavily monitored. They feared Eternia would fall to chaos and become another Atmos. Dozens of powerful Angels are assigned to all countries of Eternia to act as representatives of the Council and enforcers the law. The first law pushed by the 23rd Congress implemented a brutal universal justice system: a human that killed another forfeited their own life. 31-35AC The laws of the 23rd Congress of the Divine Council brought a sharp decrease in global violence. More laws were introduced, including intercontinental diplomatic guidelines for the rulers of the individual countries and "human etiquette" statures. The Divine Council begins a downward spiral toward further oppressing humanity in attempts to save them from their own warmongering. 40AC The first human uprising occurs in the country of Gehenna, whose High Queen officially denounces the Divine Council's laws and expresses her people's desire for freedom. The Council provides the country a group of Angels to attempt to quell the rebellion; three of the five are killed. Shortly thereafter, minor insurgents rise in Valmasia, but are quickly subdued by the Council. 66AC (War of Divine I) A global-scale rebellion occurs. While the Council's laws were effective in reducing violence, humanity decided it would not live under such high oppression. The angels could not keep track of the various uprisings, and eventually sympathetic angels band with the humans. The great Divine War officially begins, lead by the Angel Azrael, against the forces of the Divine Council. 100AC''' :: '''The Mythical Era 100-153AC War engulfs the entire world, and Angels clash with one another in great battles. Primarily involved are''' the '''Eight Major Countries. 153AC Azrael and humanity win the rebellion against the Council after almost a century of war. Azrael takes over the Council and becomes Head Angel. The great Divine War, however, still continues throughout the country. 153-155AC (War of Divine II) Azrael becomes a Fallen Angel, and is booted from the Council by his peers, after having developed necromancy in attempts to prevent human death. Azrael is sentenced to eternal imprisonment, but escapes and ignites the second stage of the Divine War. He begins a master plan to save all humanity from death. He decides that the best way to save them is by killing every last one of them, then ressurecting them with his necromantic magic as Undead. He amasses a gargantuan army of undead, loyal Fallen Angels and genetically-modified Oscuri to wipe all humans from the face of the world. He also begins plans to construct a device to destroy all mortals, using captured Angels as its fuel. 155AC The Fallen Angel is close to success. Mortality seemed a thing of the past at this point, but Kraus makes an unexpected return to Eternia. Kraus and Azrael fight in a battle lasting ten days. Kraus emerges the victor, and banishes Azrael to the spirit realm for all eternity, where he assists the dead in finding their way to their new life. Azrael becomes the literal embodiement of death itself. 155-200AC Kraus assumes his rightful position as Head Angel. He orders all Angels to fall back to Avalon - the Angels, from thereinafter, withdraw from the mortal world. Having learned their lesson, they fade into myth and allow the humans to exist without their meddling, but not before Kraus separates all countries from eachother by creating a Peace barrier around all of them. 200AC :: The Dark Era 205AC Ryujin meets with Nehir Alakkan and creates the first Drakanite, allowing the boy to transform into a dragon and communicate with the once silent, misunderstood race. 265AC King Arthor is born this year in the winter months. Seers throughout the country report witnessing visions of a golden man who will "unite Valmasia without death" soon after, acting as a peculiar glow of hope in a world still ravaged by the Divine War. 285AC Arthor Pendragon is blessed by Kraus himself with the legendary Excalibur. Using the sword's divine powers, he becomes the first user of Holy Magic and spreads his knowledge, hoping to establish perfect unity and freedom for all people. 286AC The Order of Light forms, boasting over 3000 guildsmen and magi by the end of the year. 290AC The Order of Light begins battle with the Tenebris Aurora, their nemesis organization lead by Mordred the Perfect. The Knights of the Round Table forms, lead by Arthor Pendragon to combat the occult threat. A decade of darkness and destruction is ushered forth by the Perfect Yokai, engulfing Valmasia in total war and carnage. 300AC :: The Middle Ages The beginning of the Third Century and the Middle Ages is marked by the end of Mordred's reign of terror. After the end of the war, Valmasia was left once again in shambles and ruins. It takes the entire century to begin rebuilding and recovering. But the Tenebris Aurora remains a threat to the Order of Light... 304AC Arthor Pendragon slays Mordred the Perfect, marking the defeat of the Tenebris Aurora. A few months later, Arthor himself succumbs and dies. 304-350AC The Tenebris Aurora is in a state of disarray after the fall of their Yokai leader. They remain in the background, plotting against the Order of Light 380AC The Tenebris Aurora arises once more. It amasses an army of several thousand yokai and occultists, rivaling the Order of Light's armies. The two begin a war that lasts for almost two centuries, marking the beginning of the Era of War. 400AC :: The Era of War Much of the history of the Fourth Century is lost on account of the Great War which occured between the Exorcists and Occultists - The Order of Light and the Tenebris Aurora. The war spans the enterity of the century, eventually ending in the year 512AC. 500AC :: The Reformation Era 512 AC High King Ro'tro goes missing and is presumed dead. Durendal goes missing along with him, and Valmasia is left in a state of disarray, chaos, and widespread poverty. 527 AC Answering Valmasia's call for a leader, Seraphiel Melym I, the founder of the Duratus Glacium clan, conqueres all of Valmasia. He proclaims himself High King and secures his position by slaughtering all opposition. He creates the heinous duo Kurosuni and Legion; two powerful yokai composed of several Kaor's corpses. They do the most of his dirty work and make the people of Valmasia fear him. But one cannot control beasts so ferocious without eventually suffering consequences. 568 AC Asariel Melym ascends the throne and takes the place of Seraphiel Melym I, ruling almost entirely contrary to the example his father set. He fought back a legion of vampires that threatened to destabilize the country, and is often regarded as the greatest High King Valmasia has had since Arthor Pendragon. 600AC :: The Golden Age 600 - 680 AC A period of significant country-wide peace and prosperity begins in Valmasia. The Melym family experiences the height of their power during this age. 683AC The Necromancer Samael is gifted the legendary Rattletooth by none other than Azrael himself - or so the stories go. The man quickly begins an unholy campaign against Valmasia, creating a legion of thousands of undead soldiers with the sole purpose of carrying out Azrael's wishes. 700AC :: The Modern Era 701AC The forces of Samael are crushed in a decisive and bloody battle known as the War of 701. Undead forces march on Danarium while the whole of Valmasia's Duratus are focused on repelling a false assault elsewhere. Danarium is torched and pillaged, but eventually Samael and his conspirators are slain by a group of Valmasia's finest magi. 742AC Eline Sakete, the leader of Umbra Mortem, succesfully conquers Valmasia, becoming Empress. This marks the fall of the Melym dynasty that held control over the country for almost three centuries. The peaceful times come to an end as villages become independent states. 745AC Eline Sakete is assumed dead by cause of suicide. Marius Thorne II claims Frostvale, Uriel Melym claims control of Danarium, Biorr Nostvale, Beatrice Moltiev Byson, Qaelthan Alteros, and Xezbeth Eutrice Tilandre. 765AC Meliudas Eques retains his title as Champion, winning the Grand Tournament twice in a row. 785AC Namarre Sakete and her husband Zahilekim Sakete are sentenced to exile for their crimes of necromancy and sin magic after many years of imprisonment in Byson. They're assumed dead. 786AC Ouriel Melym becomes Champion. He donates his winnings to those struggling in Nostvale. 799AC The Oracle Dungeon is conquered. It's reported that Carl Hastings died a heroic death at the hands of the Dungeon Master but caused the creature to flee soon after. 800AC :: The Modern Era 803AC Anariel Melym becomes the youngest Champion ever at eleven years old. The Valmasian Times dub her as the next Achilles. 808ACCategory:History With rumors of imperfect yokai gathering at the Citadel, Byson starts to gather forces to attack. As a response, yokai attack the village first. Byson is successful in the attack, but Kokb'ael Kzer-Za captures Queen Ashtelle Avharain in the process. This marks the starting point of her secret service to him. 814AC Danarium attempts a runic ritual aimed at destroying the blade of the imperfect Kokb'ael Kzer-Za. The imperfect shows up to claim the blade, killing famed Byson hero and former king Eurus Avharain in the process. 817AC Upon visiting Danarium, Queen Aria Hirano of Nostvale and her companion, a fallen angel named Judeal-Loki, murder a member of Glacium in the middle of the market. Danarium declares war on the village and marches to Nostvale. The first battle was an astounding Nostvalian victory, gaining support from yokai forces, Alteros, Byson, and Tilandre. King Ezariel Melym of Danarium vanishes after the battle, whereabouts unknown. 818AC Yokai forces led by the imperfect yokai Sinh Mourn take down the military forces of the Wandering Valley, forcing a mass exodus of its populace to the villages of Frostvale and Danarium. A unified West, aided by turncoats of Byson, fight off and win the second major battle in the Nostvale vs Danarium war.